


Take Me Back To The Night We Met

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm just very sad about TS, Mentions of alcohol, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: The Toy Soldier and the Aurora remember the others as they say goodbye.
Relationships: The Mechanisms Ensemble & The Toy Soldier, the toy soldier & the aurora
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Take Me Back To The Night We Met

The Toy Soldier stood quietly by the door. It knew, it knew no one would be walking through that door. It knew no one would be coming in and asking for tea. It knew no one would be pulling it down for a kiss or a hug or a cuddle. It stood straight and stiff, like a soldier. The Aurora made noises around it and it remembered why it was walking this way in the first place. It headed towards the control room. The door was hard to open, no one had been in there for a while, but it managed to get it opened.

“Hello Aurora. Would You Like Me Do It Now?” The ship shook slightly, there were sounds of crashing metal in the hallway. The Toy Soldier felt bad for her then, she was falling apart and it could not help her. A small screen came down in front of it and lit up.

** Hello Toy Soldier, can we talk? Before you do it?  ** It nodded and headed to the seat (the one Nastya would sit in when it asked for her to paint its face) and sat down  quietly .

“There Isn’t Much  To Say. What Would You Like  To Talk About?” There was a humming sound, perhaps it was Aurora thinking.

** Do you miss them?  ** The Toy Soldier cocked its head to the side. It stared at its hands, then reached out, petting one of the many screens in  front of it. More shaking, more crashing.

“As Much  As I Can Pretend To. Do You Miss Them?” A few wires drop from the ceiling and wrap around its’ arm. 

** Yes,  ** ** yes ** ** I miss them as much as I can too. They never did manage to repair me all the way. Jonny swore he would after Nastya left but it hurt him to come down here where her presence was everywhere.  ** The screen moves back and forth, part of it cracked. Silently it reaches out and  strokes the screen.

“She Was His Sister  As Much  As She Was Her Partner.” A rumbling, sounds of pipes breaking, more thuds. “Perhaps We’ll See Them. Maybe Not.”

** Marius and Tim will be sad about the  ** ** octokittens ** **.  ** The Toy Soldier looks away from the screen. It had been.... painful to try and take of them after Marius hadn’t come back.  ** I wouldn’t have been to take care of them either songbird.  ** The Toy Soldier knows that if it could cry it would then. 

“Brian Will Be Sad About  The Garden. I Gave Away Most  Of The Plants.” It doesn’t need to say that roses tucked into its hat and braided into  it’s hair are the last of Brians plants. 

** Tims guns? I can’t see into the armory anymore.  **

“I... I Couldn’t Get Rid  Of Them. I Kept Some  Of Brians Seeds, The Others Deserve Something Here Too.” The Aurora tightens her wires in agreement.

** Ivy and Raph would be proud of you, you know. You took such good care of the equipment and all the books.  ** More wires come down, some holding books, some holding science equipment. They get added to the small pile of things in the corner.  ** I think they would be proud of you. For staying this long.  ** It doesn’t think so, but who is it to disagree with the Aurora.

“Ashes Would Be Upset We Didn’t Go Out “In Style.” More rumbling, this sounded closer to laughter. “I Will Miss You. As Much  As I Can Pretend To.” 

** Oh songbird, I’ll miss you too. Don’t stay here for long, at least not by yourself.  ** A few matches, gasoline holders, and bottles of alcohol were added to the pile of things. 

“Jonny Came Up  With That Name. He used to Refuse  To Acknowledge He Was Calling Me That. Then Everyone Got Pet  Names  And He Liked It.” More laughter, more damage.

** The Toy Soldier and its little band of teacups and crumpets. Am I a teacup or crumpet today?  ** It thought for a second then began to stroke the wire wrapped around it again.

“Crumpet. You Like That One Better.” Out of the corner of  it’s eye it  sees some things from  med bay and belts from Jonny being added to the pile of things. One of the coats Nastya hadn’t worn that often was added to the top of the pile. The pile of memories.

** I think it's time, little one.  ** Aurora hadn’t called it that in so long. It wrapped itself tightly around the wires, felt like those were the only thing holding it together now. The last she had called it that was just after Jonny stopped throwing it out of airlock. 

“Alright, Tell Me How.” With Aurora gently coaxing it along, it managed to shut her down rather peacefully. It was quiet then as it searched for where she said her personality chip would be. Once the Toy Soldier had it, it went back to the pile. The Toy Soldier settled down beside the pile, pulled  Natsya’s coat over it, tied it with one of Marius’s and Jonny’s belts, pulled Ivys favorite book out, adjusted Brians flowers in its hair, took a sip of Ashes mixed drink, held tightly onto the necklace Raph had made for it, settled one of Tims guns against its side and clutched Aurora to its chest. 

The Toy Soldier stopped pretending surrounded by the memories  of the ones it loved.

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Night We Met by Lord Huron


End file.
